


Sure, Delude Yourself Like That

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Prompted Works [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, much crack, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the drabble prompt on tumblr, "Sure delude yourself like that" for Mairon and Eönwë. Thus a very tender moment involving a feathered hat was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, Delude Yourself Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celebbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebbun/gifts).



> For White-Lady-Of-The-Greenwood on tumblr.

“I think you were admiring my hat,” Eönwë said, half-joking.

“Sure. Delude yourself like that.” Mairon winked, yanking the other’s feather plumed hat off his head and twirling it around in his fingers.

Eönwë groaned, burying his face in his arms. “Mairon,” he moaned, hiding his laugher in his hands.

Mairon shook his head. “Never,” he replied, plopping the hat onto his head.. “There’s no fun in it.” His wild mane of hair poked out from around the hat, giving it the appearance that someone had set a bird on fire.

Eönwë watched as his friend trotted away, grinning over his shoulder. He shook his head, Mairon would be Mairon, and continue on thinking what he wanted to think, regardless of what Eönwë said or did. 

Eönwë sighed, and held out his hand for his hat. “If you please,” he said.

“Oh? Alright! Please may I have this lovely hat?”

“Sure. Wait! What?” Eönwë hadn’t caught what Mairon had said initially, but quickly realized he had inadvertently given up his hat to the other.“Mairon, I need that,” he said with a sigh. “Please, give it back.”

He paused, grinning. “Why Eönwë are you trying to take back a gift? That’s practically thievery!” 

“Mairon, you’ll get me into trouble if I don’t have that, you know.” It wasn’t a question. Mairon was perfectly aware that, as Manwë’s Herald, Eönwë was expected to wear the hat for formal occasions. 

“Well,” Mairon huffed, “you simply shouldn’t give away such precious things. Shame on you!”

Eönwë sighed, reaching out for his hat. “Mai,” he said, “give it back.”

Mairon pouted. “Make me,” he said.

Eönwë saw that as an invitation, pulling Mairon forward and pressing their lips together. Mairon moaned into the kiss, giving him ample opportunity to snatch back his hat. “Mine,” he told the dumbstruck Maia. “All mine.”


End file.
